Child of the Cipher
by Awakened Niwana
Summary: Alexis Pines made a deal with Bill Cipher. He would grant her most desired wish: being a mother. However, everything comes at a price, and now it is no different. In return, Bill asked for one simple thing from Alexis: her first son. (FYI: This fanfic has no connection with my other fanfiction "Cipher Secret") BEING REWRITTEN
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: One thing in return.  
Arc: "Child of a demon"**

 _ **. . .**_

 ** _"Tonto el que no entienda..."_**

"It worked."

 ** _"Cuenta una leyenda_ _—"_**

This was she had said, and it expressed all of the feelings she had piled up until now. Right now, he was her only hope. After all, he was the so feared dream-demon that granted "wishes" to those who were brave enough to summon him, and the only one that could help her; he could cure something incurable and that opened a hole through her soul. In front of her, drawn in chalk, was a perfectly circular wheel, with all of the symbols in the right places and meticulously drawn, along with a triangle with a single eye in the middle, while candles surrounded the circle, the lines made of salt connecting each candle, forming a perfect pentagram. She had been planning on doing this since that discovery.

 ** _"_ _—q_ _ue una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer..."_**

"Triangulum; entangulum; meteforis dominus ventium! Meteforis venetisarium!"

She would never be a mother.

The world's colors faded.

"Why, why, does my single eye deceive me? Isn't it the famous doctor Alexis _Pines_? Pleased to meet you, ma'am; the name's Bill Cipher," uttered the triangular creature in a convincing voice while tipping his hat briefly. Alexis narrowed her eyes: whatever the demon was doing, she wasn't buying it; not at all. Bill Cipher, the powerful demon that would grant her wish and change her life forevermore, was quite the puppeteer, but just managed to fool those who were vacuous enough to fall for his tricks. "Well, back to business, what is your desire?"

 _ **"Llorando pedia, al llegar el dia, desposar un callé..."**_

"I…" Alexis said, but shut her mouth quickly. Twirling the black cane in his hands, Bill laughed – a sound that sent shiver through her spine. Regret hit her in the face like a slap from the universe, but she recomposed quickly; not caring for the demon's scorn, Alexis finished the sentence: "I want to be a mother; I want to be able to bear children on my own and prove to those who have doubted I would ever be useful!" Shouted the brunette before looking down, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "I'll show them."

 _ **"Trendrás a tu hombre, piel morena..."**_

"I like your style, kid." Bill approached her. "I shall grant your desires, and you will soon be able to have as many kids as you want." Alexis' eyes widened at this point. _As many kids as I want_ , she thought. A smile made its way to her face; she would be a mother. She would _finally_ be a mother, like she always wanted. Before she could open her mouth to thank the demon, she heard the word she was expecting him to utter.

 _ **"**_ ** _—d_** _ **esde el cielo hablo la luna llena."**_

" _However_ ," Alexis looked up. Of course there was a _however_ ; he was Bill Cipher. "I ask for one thing in return."

 ** _"Pero a cambio quiero..."_**

"And… What is it?" She hesitated. Bill stepped in the middle of the pentagram. If the place where she was hadn't been so quiet, she wouldn't have believed in his answer:

"Your first son."

 ** _"El hijo primero que le engendres a él."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's MAH! No, I'm not** ** _DEAD_ yet, but I'm almost there ;)**

 **A little too lazy to do CS, but full of ideas, so don't worry. I'm not sure if somebody has ever done that before, so if you did I SWEAR I didn't know. For those who don't understand, this fanfiction is a parody of "Hijo de la Luna" (or, in English, "Child of the Moon") which is one of my FAV spanish songs of all time and space. If you listen and know some spanish, you can see that "tonto el que no entienda" is the same as "fool the one who doesn't understand" so I just modified the sentence a little. I promise I'll update CS as soon as I can, but right now it will be a little impossible. Don't worry, peoples!**

 **A big A/N, I know, but whatever. I hope you all like this fanfiction, YEY! I'm not sure when I'll update next or if I'll keep this fanfic, so, BE PREPAAAAARED~ This chapter's short but it's kind of an introduction. This time Bill's not OOC, I swear!**

 **(1) Who could this "lucky child" be~? ¬¬'**

 **I have no idea :P anyway, hope you liked it! And, please, don't comment to just ask when I'll update "Cipher Secret". It's very annoying.**

 ** _Awakened Niwana, off._**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: What have I done?  
Arc: "Child of a demon"**

 ** _. . ._**

 _"I got a secret, I'm telling everyone  
don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb  
I made a promise I think I'm ready to break."_

 _— Emily Osment, Truth or Dare._

 ** _. . ._**

 **7: 33 pm.**

"I'm so sorry, Ally…"

Alexis Pines was currently sitting in a black chair at her gynecologist's clinic; white walls surrounded her, and the blue swirls painted in them made her even more uncomfortable. She had just received the worst news of her life. She was devastated, the truth ripping her soul from inside. Why did that have to happen on her? The gynecologist that had accepted to make a check-up on her was none other than Alexis' cousin, Marina Lane. Ever since their marriage, Alexis and Aaron had noticed it; Alexis hadn't been able to get pregnant, no matter what the couple tried; and they tried everything.

And that was the result.

"It's ok… There's no need to feel sorry for me, Marina. I'll be fine…" Alexis answered with the best smile she could fake; it was hard for her, though. She always wanted to be a mother, ever since she was a child herself; she had looked after many babies, toddlers and children, and eventually decided she wanted to have one of her own – she wanted to be useful and prove she could have a child herself – that was what she wanted. However, this all had been shattered by one simple word:

 _Infertile_.

"Alexis, I know this is hard for you, and you always wanted to have a child of your own, but… I mean, why don't you… um, adopt a child?" Marina suggested awkwardly, knowing that Alexis wanted a _biological_ child, but at least she could suggest that. It was the only option she and her husband had left, after all. "Many children would be happy to have a loving home, with a great, caring mother and a hardworking father that are there to support them and—"

"Marina" Alexis interrupted her cousin before she could talk more, feeling her heart clenching, "I understand you are trying to help me, but… I've been called useless for almost my entire life, even by my parents. I want to prove to everyone that I can be useful by generating another life… A life that can change the world and that will never be alone, because I will be there. I could adopt a child, but that wouldn't change the fact that this child was abandoned by their true parents, and that they wouldn't be mine…"

"Ally, there is no such thing as a "true parent". There are _biological parents_ , but those who abandon their children in orphanages simply because they were irresponsible enough to get themselves pregnant without any way to care for the child – if you discount the rape children, obviously – cannot be called "true parents". True parents are those who care for their children with all their love, biological or not, adopted or not. It's not the genetics that count, but how much you have done for that child." Marina stated firmly with a poker face. Alexis nodded.

"I understand, but… You know, Mari, never mind. Let's just forget we had this conversation…" She sighed, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible – everything before she could break down crying, "I have to go, now. Aaron is waiting for me outside." Marina nodded as Alexis stood up, grabbed her purse and headed to the door as fast as possible. Grabbing the knob, Alexis turned to Marina and said simply: "Bye". However, tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"Bye" Marina replied as Alexis exited the clinic room. Afterwards, she sighed and leaned against her chair, "Oh, Alexis, what am I to do with you?"

 ** _. . ._**

 **9:47 pm.**

"W-what did I do wrong?!" Alexis shouted as she punched a nearby wall, ignoring the pain. Aaron was at her side, but didn't say anything. He just stared at her, petrified, unable to do anything. He knew how much Alexis wanted a child. He wanted it too, and just couldn't think about adopting a child; he just couldn't. "Why?! Why did I have to be punished like this?!" Finally, unable to see his wife harm herself any further, Aaron grabbed her fist right when she was going to punch the wall again and hugged her. Without resistance, Alexis sobbed at his chest.

"Ally, I know it's hard but just crying over it won't change anything." Aaron said with a hint of sadness and guilt. He knew it was a big deal for Alexis – and for him too – but what would crying and shouting at the sky do? It wouldn't change the fact that she would never have children. "We can get over this together, Ally." Alexis kept sobbing, and Aaron sighed.

Out of all people, why her?

 ** _. . ._**

Alexis couldn't handle it anymore. Two days had passed since the results, and she couldn't handle all of the stress any longer. She refused to talk to anyone, and if they tried to speak anything, she would just shun them away. Sobbing, Alexis went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Perhaps eating something would make her feel better. Ever since those devastating news, she hadn't been eating very well, and it had been affecting her in a way.

Grabbing some apple slices and putting them on a bowl, she began walking towards the living room. Maybe watching some television would make her feel better. However, when she was nearly at the end of the course, Alexis tripped on something and her bowl fell to the floor, leaving apple slices everywhere. She cursed mentally before standing up to clean the mess on the floor, but not before looking down to peek at what had caused her to trip. It was a book that looked as old as time itself.

Curious, Alexis left the mess behind, grabbed the book from the floor and sat on her couch. She didn't remember buying that book, and Aaron wasn't really the reading type. She opened the book and peeked at the pages. The first few ones were blank, but the next ones after that had strange drawings on them, each one stranger than the previous. However, she soon stopped on the only page that had words, and read the title out loud:

"Bill Cipher."

 ** _. . ._**

She did it, she read the whole book.

Alexis, however, kept staring at the only page with words and letters: the Bill Cipher page. She read it over and over: a creature that would grant wishes and innermost desires in exchange of something that he yearned. _Could he grant my wish of being a mother? Maybe…_ Alexis sighed and closed the book. She couldn't do this; she would be betraying her God. Also, maybe she could adopt? Would this work? But her desires and selfishness seemed to beat her more than everything.

She read and tried to memorize all of the words that would summon the creature and all of the items that she needed again and again; over and over. Yes, she was going to do it.

She was going to summon Bill Cipher, and there was no hell or heaven that would stop her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, the "hiatus" is over!**

 **This is a short chapter, but my lack of creativity resulted in this. For some reason, I began to get into MLP (yes, I'm 14, fite me) and have been drawing OCs everywhere. I'm such an idiot. Truth or dare is one of my favorite songs. Yay, Alexis is gonna summon our beloved demon! Also, fun fact:**

 **Alexis = Alex  
Aaron = Ariel**

 **(This is not incest I swear, I tried to do something nice and it resulted in this :v) Marina is a girl in my class and I can only imagine my OC Marina like her. And, yeah, I'm gonna do more, but I'm soooo tied up right now.**

 _ **Awakened Niwana, off.**_


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Unpleasant surprises  
Arc: "Child of a demon"**

 **. . .**

"Come on, Mrs. Pines, keep pushing!" The doctor encouraged as Alexis groaned in pain but refusing to scream for help; she was finally going to see her precious baby. "I can already see the head!" He yelled. She pushed harder and then heard an ear-piercing scream echo through the room; the first thing she wondered was the baby's sex – she decided it would be a surprise ever since her pregnancy had been discovered. Then the doctor held out the baby and shouted loud enough for her to hear over her child's wails: "Congratulations, Mrs. Pines! It's a healthy baby girl!" Alexis' eyes widened with surprise and her lips curved into a tired smile as she extended her hands to hold her child, when she felt something else.

"Ah, something is coming!" Alexis roared with all of her might as she kept pushing. The doctor gave the girl to another nurse and looked between his patient's legs, and his eyes widened. Would that be…?

"There's another one!" He announced, both to Alexis and to the other nurses aiding him. What was actually five minutes looked like an eternity to Alex as she kept pushing and moving as little as possible until she heard another cry; she was praying it was another girl – she couldn't deal with the fact that she would lose one of her children. If her first daughter had been an only child, Bill wouldn't have any child to pry away from her; she crossed her fingers and waited for the doctor to say the sex. "Ah, what a surprise! We now have a pair! It's a boy!"

Alexis felt her world fall apart.

 **. . .**

"Here are your children, Mrs. Pines!" A nurse said cheerfully as she handled Alexis her kids. Alexis smiled to the nurse before she left the room, closed her eyes and then sighed in pain – not only physical pain that she felt during and after the labor, but the pain in her very soul. She was hoping to have only a girl, and the contract would not have been able to have been fulfilled. Then she decided to direct her questions to another subject: her children. What did they look like? Did they have her eyes? Did they have Aaron's hair? She slowly opened her eyes and then looked down; in her arms, there were two bundles: one was pink, and the other was blue – as cliché as you could get.

She decided to check her daughter first.

The female infant had a small tuff of brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were brown and she looked like Alexis a lot. The now-mother smiled softly; her child hadn't been affected by Bill's curse, after all, until she remembered the boy in her other arm, and her smile dropped. She checked her child after that, preparing for the worst. After all, she was right. Her son looked normal, after all; he had brown hair and eyes, like her, her daughter and Aaron, but something was very wrong. In his small tuff of hair there was a streak of golden hair.

No…

NO…

 ** _NO!_**

Her son… He would be taken away…

Taken away before she could meet him, see him grow and call him 'mommy', 'mother' and 'mom', and kiss her on the cheek before going to school. Before he could call Aaron 'dad' and roughhouse or play videogames with him. No… he would call that triangular monster 'dad' instead, which boiled her blood with rage, but she couldn't be mad at Bill, nor could she blame him… It was her own fault, _her_ _fault_. But Alexis couldn't blame herself forever; she had a daughter to take care of, and, maybe, could still have a few hours with her son.

What would she name them?

She had already decided names if it was a baby girl – because she was praying for one: Mabel, definitely. Her little Mabel… She looked sadly at her son, her heart tugging in pain. "Your name is going to be Micah, my little one." She smiled as Micah giggled, until she saw something on his forehead. It wasn't very visible, but she could still see it. A birthmark, without a doubt; it looked like the Big Dipper. "Well, might as well nickname you my little Dipper, then." Mabel giggled; she probably liked her younger twin's nickname.

Alexis laughed until her smile twisted into a scowl and tears streamed down her cheeks; she would lose her son, she was going to hand him to the devil. She was sacrificing an innocent child because of her own selfishness. Just thinking about the horrible things Bill could and _would_ do to her son made her heart twist in a way it never had before, and she felt nauseous. Just then, Dipper sneezed. The golden streak in his hair shone brightly, although briefly, in comparison to the room's light.

And it began _raining chocolate milk_ …

… _Inside the room_.

There was a literal brown and pink cloud above Alexis, as she looked at her son in awe. Dipper could do that? If he could make it rain inside a room, then he could do anything. Was it because of Bill? Did that have to do with that streak of hair?! So, her son had demon powers; probably not a normal situation but nothing to stress over, maybe? Dipper sneezed again, and Alexis prepared for the worst. When nothing seemed to happen, she opened her eyes; her son giggled and, when he did so, fire came out of his mouth.

Ok, so Dipper can breathe fire.

Oh, god.

 ** _OH GOD_**.

"Someone help me," she prayed, watching the cloud above her.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I can't explain.**

 **I've been having a major author block for this fanfic and I can't really think of anything to write. But I'm still going! So, the chapter's short, and pretty much ALL of the chapters will be short, because this is a short fic, but meh, who cares, have some babbu Dipdots causing havoc.**

 _ **Awakened Niwana, off.**_


End file.
